


Konoha's Greatest Love Machine

by GivemeanID



Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Festivals, Gai tops the Senju Clan, Multi, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Or that one time the Senju discover someone has more stamina than them.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Maito Gai/Senju Clan, Maito Gai/Senju Hashirama, Maito Gai/Senju Tobirama, Maito Gai/Uchiha Madara
Series: This is what happen when I'm being enabled [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551997
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163





	Konoha's Greatest Love Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, this is Shiver_Mint's fault -.-
> 
> This happens after What is better than 2 festivals ? 20 of them. The festivals have been reinstated, and Tobi ressurected most of the Senju and Uchiha of his time because he could and nobody has enough guts to tell him not to.

Kakashi was lazily riding Obito, trying to appreciate the moment, but his attention kept going back to the mess that was taking place on his right. Finally, Obito, annoyed that his dear husband wasn't paying attention to him, gave him a light slap on the ass.

\- Hey, if I'm boring you, just say it, he groaned.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and bent down to kiss Obito's nose.

\- It's not that, love, it's just...

He shrugged and pointed at the place where most of the chaos was coming. Obito looked and made a face.

\- They are still at it ? he said in disbelief.  
\- Well, you know the Founders, Kakashi sighed, stubborn as fuck...

************

If one had one day told Kakashi that Konoha would be hosting a village wide orgy under the guise of a Festival, he would have laughed. 

Except that this was ewaxctly what was happening. After the anti-climatic end of the Fourth War, the newly ressurected Founders had bulldozed their way over the government, had reinstated the long-lost Festivals and the marriage laws (there had been so many marriage this year, so many). And the former Second Hokage had ressurected most of their lovers from the Warring Era, which consisted of most of the Senju and Uchiha Clan, as well as some Uzumaki (to Naruto's delight) and some Hatake (to Kakashi's delight). Nobody had dared telling him no. The pros were that the prisons had never been so empty, the cons that Hashirama Senju had to reshape the whole village with his Mokuton because there had been too many people and not enough house. The God of Shinobi had whined all the way.

And now, here they were, celebrating the Crop's Celebration with most ninja of the other villages, because the Founders, true to their word, had invited them. After the first hour of awkwardness (except the Warring Era 's people, who had jumped each other the moment they were naked), things rolled smoothly and people were having a good time.

At least until Gai approached Hashirama, crying something about the Passion of Youth, and then proceeded to fuck the First Hokage unconscious. The attention of all Senju present had zeroed in on the oblivious Gai, and they had apparently decided to return the favor.

They had not taken Gai's stamina into account.

************

Minato was lying on his belly, sated, Kushina by his side in the same position, watching the show. On his other side, Bee was sitting cross-legged and petted the Fourth Hokage's lower back from time to time. Mikoto and Fugaku were curled together behind them, sleeping soundly.

\- Damn, Kushina muttered, I didn't know Gai had so much stamina. Look at him, he's barely sweating.  
\- Neither did I, love, Minato answered, fascinated, neither did I.

Bee snorted.

************

On his back, Tobirama was trying to catch his breath. It was impossible. He felt like he was burning, his veins alight with pleasure, his cock rock hard, dripping on his belly. He didn't even have enough strenght to keep himself upright or to keep his legs clamped on his partner's waist.

Above him, fucking him enthousiastically, was Gai Maito, who was busy talking about youth. The man had wrung five consecutive orgasms out of Tobirama, and he still hadn't come ! How the hell was that even possible ?!! Tobirama tried to gather his elbows under his body to straighten up a little but just as his moment, Gai nailed his prostate dead on and Tobirama howled, arching his back, his mouth wide open, drooling like a dog in heat. He felt his orgasm about to wash over him, felt the edge. Dammit, he was a Senju, his clan was famous for their stamina, he couldn't be bested like that !

At this moment, Gai thrusted into him one more time and Tobirama came, pleasure crashing over him drowning him. His eyes rolled in his skull and he fainted despite himself.

Gai was still hard.

************

Izuna had gotten Tobirama back, while Mito and Toka were trying to exhaust Gai. Madara whistled lowly when he saw his husband. Tobirama was looking absolutely wrecked, and also very content, if his stupid smile was anything to go by.

\- Woah, Izuna said, while laying their Senju on a blanket, I think that the first time I ever see him faint from pleasure in all the time I've known him.  
\- Same. Damn, Hashirama and now Tobirama, that guy is good !

************

Kakashi and Obito were lying on their bellies, sandwiched between Mei and A, watching the Founders do their best to best Gai's stamina, to no avail. Mito and Toka finally rolled at his feet, shaking with sensation, panting, completely wrecked. Another Senju took their place immediately.

\- Damn, Mei whistled, aren't the Senju supposed to have a lot of stamina ?  
\- Yes, Kakashi deapanned.

He would never be able to look at Gai the same way ever again.

************

Hashirama had finally regained consciousness, even if his body was still overwhelmed with sensation. He took in the sight in front of him, Tobirama senseless, Mito and Toka lying breathless next to him, and Gai fucking one of their cousins silly. He smiled. Damn, that Gai was good, really good !

But Hashirama wasn't one to give up just like that. When he was finally able to stand, which was incidentally when Kentaro came for the fourth time and promptly fainted, he threw himself back at Gai.

He didn't last long this time.

************

Madara might appreciate to see his Senju husbands and wives fucked into the ground for once (serve them well, now they knew how it felt !), but he also knew he was supposed to defend their honor like a good spouse. So he decided to try to best this Maito beast on his own.

\- You're going to regret that, Izuna singsonged.

His brother was sprawled on a pile of cushions like a decadent god, stark naked, busy trailing his fingers through Tobirama's silver white hair.

\- Shut up, Madara groaned as he tied his hair in a ponytail.  
\- Just so you know, Izuna grinned, when you innevitably fail, I'll be here to tell you "I told you so".

Madara stuck his tongue out like a petulant child and went to battle.

Twenty minutes later, on all fours, his elbows giving in under him, panting like an exhausted horse, covered in sweat, on his way to orgasm number three, Gai's hand fisted in his hair as the man kept going and blabbering about youth, he thought that Izuna was right, once again. But he'd rather die than admit it.

Finally, after five mindblowing climaxes, he crawled back next to Izuna, his legs feeling like jelly and collapsed next to his brother.

\- I told you so, Izuna chided.

Madara managed to gather enough spite to flip him the bird. Then he fell asleep.

************

When Kakashi woke up, the morning sun lighting the place where the orgy was taking place, snuggled between Obito and Mei, it was to discover the entire Senju Clan and a good portion of the Uchiha Clan thoroughly fucked, and Gai still going at it with an incredible amount of energy, with someone who appeared to be Tobirama Senju.

Kakashi promptly went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Was almost titled The Senju Tamer ^^


End file.
